<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prideful Quark by Donteatthefootcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481975">Prideful Quark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream'>Donteatthefootcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Gay Pride, Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, Nog is my gay son, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pride Celebration, Quark's, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Solid Odo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Quark is planning his own Pride celebration for the bar he begins to discover that he doesn't have a label. This leads some stress and heartfelt conversations. It all works out in the end though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odo/Quark (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prideful Quark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pride wasn’t celebrated much anymore, bigotry no longer being a thing in the Federation, but there was something appealing about the whole thing. The flags, the entertainment, the comfort of being surrounded by people that </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Not the people who simply try to get it. It’s a community, a strong community at that, and that’s why Quark gives into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are there so many flags?!” Quark complains, scrolling through unending pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different identities and preferences, Quark,” Odo replies dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo becoming a “solid” was an awakening experience. For Odo, but also Quark. Their whole dynamic changed, not that Quark is complaining. It’s nice to finally have Odo in his arms, in his bed. No longer are his flirtations ignored. Instead, they’re returned. Quark hasn’t complained. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>complain. How could he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be going to bed. You don’t get enough as it is,” Odo orders, taking the the device away from Quark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things have to be perfect, Odo. Flags and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo looks at Quark for a moment, tilting his head. He knows that once he leaves for his own quarters, Quark will be right back at it. Why doesn’t he sleep? Ever since Odo became a solid, he found sleep very pleasant. Why doesn’t Quark? It’s frustrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Like you could make a successful deal. You’re working with a Ferengi here, Odo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo ignores him, pushing at Quark’s shoulder to make him move over. “I help you pick out the flags and in return you don’t pull any schemes for the next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no. Unreasonably unfair.” Quark shakes his head, snatching the device out of Odo’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this? I help with the flags and you quit critiquing everything I read.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I don’t know, Odo. I do enjoy watching you blush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get anywhere without my help, Quark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He throws up his hands, giving in to Odo’s offer. “Fine, fine! Have at it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark hands Odo the device, but he doesn’t give in to Odo’s closeness as he usually would. Usually, he’ll end up leaning against Odo’s shoulder, but not today. He’s supposed to seem like the irritated lover, not the adoring one. Not tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would go with the basics. Most of them fall under them anyway,” Odo suggests, inspecting the flags and their meanings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won’t believe this, Odo, but I don’t want to exclude anyone. Pride isn’t about exclusion!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo sighs. “I understand your point. However, you can’t do every single one. Choose a handful. Also, buying all of the flags will be worth more latinum than I’m sure you’re willing to spend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you know me far too well. I shouldn’t keep you around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark doesn’t look at Odo’s satisfied smile. He’s not in the mood for it right now. Lovers or not, there’s still a rivalry between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go with classic rainbow, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, transgender, asexual, and nonbinary. Was it that hard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark takes the device back once again. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Odo returns to his feet. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forgets the padd entirely, surprised by Odo not staying. “What?! You’re leaving? It’s a Wednesday night!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I have to be up extra early tomorrow. Wouldn’t want to ruin your beauty sleep, now would I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark doesn’t argue as Odo leaves. They didn’t sign a contract anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the thing is, Quark wouldn’t have minded Odo waking him up early. He never does. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Quark cares too much about Pride because they don’t have such a thing on Ferenginar. Or, the fact that he was never taught sexual orientations or preferences. He doesn’t have an identity himself, not knowing what applies to him. He was in love with Natima. Liked Pel before knowing he was a she. Has been in love with Odo for who knows how long. It’s all very confusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay not to have a label, Quark. Some people like </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>having one!” Jadzia tells him, trying to offer comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought bisexual could have been an option, but I’ve slept with people outside the two genders. And, at this point, I’ve discovered that if you have hands, I don’t care what you look like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds more like pansexual to me, Quark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t gotten that far in the flags. It all gets confusing after nonbinary to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a start, Quark. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, just respect people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I respect people. I’ve done several things undeserving of respect in my past anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadzia chuckles, throwing slips of latinum into the table. “Right now, I wouldn’t worry about labels. Enjoy Pride with your boyfriend, Quark. Don’t add unnecessary amounts of stress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark takes his turn, trying to get his mind off of things. Jadzia’s right, he doesn’t need anymore stress. Getting the bar decorated and having everything in order within the next few days is stressful enough, but he still wants to figure himself out. He doesn’t want to show up his own Pride celebration without an identity he’s comfortable with. It doesn’t seem right. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Odo loves Quark, he really does. No matter how much of a rude, scheming, petty thief he is. But, it’s hard staying the night in the Ferengi’s quarters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t sleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’ll get dressed for bed and put in the effort with the layers of blankets, but once his body hits the sheets he tosses and turns. Or, he gives up and sits up in bed, going through his financial records. The clicking and the movement of Quark’s fingers become too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been listening to Quark click and tap away for the past thirty minutes, trying to make it some white noise, but it’s not working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Odo sits up and takes Quark’s device away. He ignores Quark’s splutters of outburst, attempting to retrieve his device in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quark, please go to bed,” Odo pleads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m trying to figure things out,” Quark explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figure what out? Maybe I can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” Quark gives up, turning over with his back to Odo. Perhaps laying here in darkness will be more helpful than looking at definitions and explanations of everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark can hear Odo sigh. A defeated sigh, one that warns Quark in advance that Odo is currently trying to think of how to make amends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t respond to Odo’s touch, his arm draped over his side and spooning him. Contrary to what many think, Quark enjoys being spooned. He craves affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most nights, he would loosen up and give in to Odo’s affection, holding Odo’s hand in reciprocation. Odo is Quark’s first lover to be put affection over or lust. And, no longer is Quark responsible for having to be the loving partner. Odo does it all for him instead. It’s nice to be the receiver of love and care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this about the flags?” Odo asks, his lips moving against Quark’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not about the flags,” Quark answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still worried about the discussion with Jadzia. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s right and that he should let it go, but how does she know how he feels? She’s comfortable with her own sexuality, knowing she’s bisexual. Good for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pride’s coming up and I don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am,” Quark admits, holding his hands to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo hums, sounding as if he expected something along those lines. “So? I don’t know how I feel about people. All I know is that I love you. What else matters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jadzia suggested maybe I was pansexual? I did look into it. Attracted to any gender no matter their parts, which I suppose could make sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo manages to flip Quark over, acquiring Quark’s gaze. “Would you be attracted to me if I expressed myself as female?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, probably. You’d be just as irksome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo smiles. A fond smile. “How about as if I didn’t identify as any gender? Just a simple humanoid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like said, you’d be just as irksome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled then. Attracted to me no matter what.” Odo leans forward, kissing him lightly. “Now, please go to bed. You’re the one being irksome.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quark can’t bring himself to complain when he sees how well the decorating planned out. Flags, the colored drinks, a little more flare to the lighting. Enough to be celebratory, but not enough to be obnoxious. A job well done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wears his blue, pink, and white suit. He had noticed that looks strikingly similar to the transgender flag. Quark thought he ought to show some support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you do it?” Nog asks him, raising his rainbow drink to the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I would ever tell you,” Quark replies, fixing up another drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. It’s cool even if you don’t tell me.” Nog takes a sip and by the pleased look on his nephew’s face he can tell it has passed the taste test. “I’m really glad you did this. The whole Pride thing. I think it would help people who are a little nervous about it. Not being straight, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have such things like this on Ferenginar. So, I thought I should give it a shot. Hu-man tradition or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nog smiles. “Well, I like it. You should do it again.” He looks back at his table. “I better be going. Thank you for the drink!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs off, avoiding any taller customers with trained skill. Nog might have complained about working as a waiter, but it helped him navigate a crowd. Quark’s glad Nog didn’t grow up Ferenginar for just one thing: He grew up on a station where differences are accepted. Maybe that’s why he’s so comfortable sitting with Jake Sisko at their table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a feat,” Odo remarks, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, Odo! A worthwhile compliment coming from you,” Quark replies, leaning across the counter with his charming smile. “What can I get for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo nods towards Nog. “Whatever Nog is having. I like the colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo watches Quark perfectly handle the ingredients behind the bar, so in his element. He looks happy, a genuine happy. Not a smug look or a grumpy one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it’s all because of what he pulled off today. It’s sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, Odo,” Quark says, handing him the glass. “Half off because I like you. Don’t expect this again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, taking in the content look in his lover’s gaze. Yes, maybe the carry capacity will exceed the limit today or someone will make a scene, but he'll let it go. For Quark’s sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Quark,” Odo thanks him, kissing him across the counter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>